


Prompt 28 - Supernatural Problems

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Prompt 28 - Supernatural Problems

"Fuck Scott for believing fucking Deaton!" Stiles ranted as he untied Peter.

"Did you get them all?" Peter asked.

"Yup," Stiles said. "Thank Derek and dad for helping. Took the entire coven out."

"Always grateful to people that save my life."

"Hey, you're hurt!"

"Nothing I can't heal from, sweetheart."

"Come back to the house," John offered. "We can all use a shower and then some food."

"I'll call in an order," Derek offered. 

"Call the Thai from the place on Summer," Peter said. "They know what we like."

"Got it," Derek replied.

"We'll deal with Deaton tomorrow," Peter promised.


End file.
